Sólo recuerdo su nombre Deidara
by Vanee Chan
Summary: romance y gore podrán convivir juntos? [sasodei] sasori no sabe cómo, pero de algún lugar conoce a este rubio... Deidara no sabe por qué, pero estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por el pelirrojo... el estar con Sasori, hizo que el de orbes azules, un asesino a sangre fria, se volviera todo un uke con pinta de neko kawaii...


**SÓLO RECUERDO SU NOMBRE… "DEIDARA"**

_Una tarde soleada. Laureles a derecha e izquierda. Un suelo teñido con sangre. Al frente, el cadáver. Tengo un cuchillo en mi mano._

_¿Cómo es que llegué ahí?_

_Aparecen cada vez más y más policías. Me sacan el cuchillo de la mano y lo meten en una bolsa. Me llevan a uno de sus automóviles y a la cárcel se dirigen… seguramente._

_Miro hacia la ventana. Una extraña mujer… una joven de unos 20 años me mira atentamente. Es rubia. Un mechón de pelo le tapa su ojo izquierdo._

_Sólo por su forma de vestir y caminar, bien masculinas, logro darme cuenta de que lo que me mira fijamente, es un hombre._

_Vuelvo a mirar al frente. El conductor está concentrado en el camino, su acompañante habla por teléfono. No logro escucharlo… no le doy importancia__._

_Todo sucede de forma lenta. Una extraña neblina blanca cubre mis ojos; ellos se detienen en un cartel. Es un nombre de calle…Konoha._

_El transporte policial se detiene frente una enorme y vieja casona. Instintivamente bajo, saco unas llaves de mi saco gris, y luego de abrir las grandes e impetuosas rejas negras de la casa, entro sin olvidar cerrar las antes nombradas._

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen mis pies? ¿Por qué me duele tanto el brazo? ¿Qué es esta habitación? ¿Quién es este hombre al que hablo de forma consoladora? ¿¡Qué está haciendo!? ¿¡Por qué dejo que me haga esto!?_

_Es mi casa. Se dirigen hacia el baño. Tengo una herida en mi brazo. Es Itachi. Me está desvistiendo. Porque es mi novio._

_Itachi lava y venda mis heridas. Me prepara la tina con agua caliente, y me da unos masajes para destensar mis músculos._

_Al terminar de bañarme, me besa y viste de forma tierna._

_Me dirige hacia una nueva habitación. Me recuesta en la cama matrimonial ubicada en el centro del dormitorio, y empieza a desvestirse. Al parecer le gusta dormir desnudo._

_Desperté. Estoy sólo. Antes de tomar consciencia de mis movimientos, ya estoy caminando a lo que creo que es la cocina._

_Mi novio está cocinando. No puedo escuchar lo que dice… sin embargo le contesto. Palabras salen de mi boca sin control:_

**-No te preocupes. Ya estoy bien. **_–le sonreí_

¿Llaman a la puerta? ¿Quién es?

¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?¿Y qué pasó con la persona que nos visitaba?

"_Deidara" _¿qué? _"Deidara" _¿quién es? _"Deidara" _¿quién habla? _"Deidara"_ ¿quién es Deidara? _"Deidara"_ ¿de dónde me suena familiar?

¿Qué es esto? ¿Un cadáver otra vez? ¿Por qué tengo un arma blanca en mi mano? ¿Más policías? ¡No entiendo nada!

"_Deidara" _¿Eh? No otra vez…

Es el rubio del otro día… ¿por qué está aquí? Me mira… ¿Cuál es su nombre? No lo sé. Bueno… le daré uno… _"Deidara"_ se llamará… Deidara. Es lo único que me viene a la mente en estos momentos.

De nuevo a la vieja casona. ¿Por qué no me llevan a la cárcel?

Otra vez Itachi. No me cae bien ese tipo. No puedo creer que esté saliendo con él. _"Deidara"_ él sí es un buen hombre. ¿Por qué no estoy saliendo con alguien como Deidara? Jm, pero qué digo, ni siquiera le conozco y ya estoy diciendo querer salir con él. No tengo remedio.

Llaman a la puerta.

**-¡Yo abro! **-¿por qué dije eso?

E-es… es él! Es Deidara!

**-¿Se te ofrece algo? **-¡pero qué digo?! ¡Pasa!

**-Mi nombre es Deidara… **–¿eh? En verdad se llama así?-** eh venido a confesar que-**

**-¡DEIDARA! **–alguien grita tan fuerte que me deja sordo. El ojiazúl se va corriendo, y yo, no sé dónde estoy…

¿¡POR QUÉ MIERDA TENGO UN CADÁBER EN MIS MANOS!? ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Está toda marcada… como si la hubieran torturado incluso después de la muerte.

"_Deidara"_ ¿qué pasa con él? _"Deidara"_ Deidara… ¡La mujer tiene grabado su nombre! Bueno… lo que alguna vez fue una mujer; su rostro está lleno de cortes, algunos golpes y cabellos arrancados por su atacante. Era pelirrosa, sus ojos de un extraño color verde; llevaba puesta una coleta alta, color rojo. Su cuerpo… bueno, está totalmente desnuda; bañada, literalmente, en sangre, en su sangre; en su mano izquierda tiene cuatro anillos, cada uno de ellos con una letra distinta: si empezáramos a leer desde su dedo meñique, se entendería un "UKAS"; si empezamos desde su dedo índice, podemos leer "SAKU".

¿Y cómo es que nuestra pelirrosa tiene el nombre de "DEIDARA" grabado en su vientre? Era más que obvio, Deidara la había matado. Pero entonces… ¿por qué estaba yo allí? ¿por qué nunca me mandan a la cárcel? ¿cómo es que saben que yo no las maté?

¿¡Otro cambio de escena!? Un campo… No hay nada en kilómetros. Aún así, alguien insistió en que viniéramos.

Nos llamaron desde el teléfono celular de la víctima, dos horas después de que ésta muriera.

Su cuerpo… embarrado en bosta de vaca. De nuevo aparecía esa marca… "DEIDARA". La tierra ya había absorbido toda su sangre.

Cortes superficiales son los que tiene por todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo, pues, murió? No tiene marcas de estrangulamiento ni olor a drogas. Los forenses afirman que falleció desangrada.

Tengo un mal presentimiento… ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡No hagas eso! ¡No abras su boca! ¡Mierda! ¡Tiene todo su interior destrozado! ¡No me sacaré esta imagen ni por lo que me queda de vida!

No quedan rastros de lo que alguna vez fue su lengua; su campanilla, cortada en rebanadas; su faringe, totalmente acuchillada; y, si pudiéramos ver su laringe, nos daríamos cuenta de que está en igual, o peor estado.

Al parecer me desmayé al ver tal escena.

De vuelta a la casa lo veo. Me mira melancólicamente. Ordeno al chofer que se detenga. El rubio cierra sus ojos con fuerza, como esperando al primer golpe. Lo que no sabe es que yo nunca le golpearía, aún si intentase matarme.

**-Deidara. Sígueme la corriente. Tengo que hablar contigo. Pero a solas. **–empecé a tomar control de mis actos.

**-Eh? **–abrió sus ojos lentamente

**-¡Oficial! ¡Llevémosle con nosotros! ¡Es un hombre de confianza! Necesito su ayuda para resolver el caso!**

**-Como usted diga señor Akasuna. Entre con nosotros señor…**

**-Yamanaka.**

**-De acuerdo señor Yamanaka, en un momento le alcanzaremos hasta la residencia del detective Akasuna. Oh, y de verdad lamento su pérdida…**

**-Gracias **–dijo un tanto tímido.

Al llegar a la casa, yo ya había tomado total control sobre mi cuerpo.

Abrí la puerta lentamente. Hice pasar a mi invitado, e inmediatamente cerré la puerta, cosa de que nadie interrumpa nuestro momento, como hace una semana. Me cercioré de que Itachi no estuviera en casa (tardé bastante, ya que la casona es demasiado grande). Conduje a mi rubio hasta mi habitación, y me abalancé sobre él. Le besé en los labios sin compasión, pero, para mi sorpresa, el de orbes azules correspondió al tacto. Lentamente fui llevándolo hacia mi cama matrimonial. Y mientras le quitaba la camisa, iba recostándolo sobre la antes mencionada.

Cambié sus labios por su dulce cuello. Dejando chupetones y un camino de baba entre uno y otro. Logrando así, que unos excitantes suspiros salieran de su hermosa boca.

Mi rubio ya no tenía nada más que unos bóxers color azúl marino. Dejé de besarlo para sentarme sobre él y empezar a quitarme la camisa, la cual ya era demasiado molesta para lo que quería hacer, al igual que mis pantalones. Terminada la tarea de desabrochar los botones, mi ojiazúl pasó sus aterciopeladas manos por mi abdomen, algo tímido. Me sentí alagado al ver en sus mejillas un tenue color rojizo. Tomé sus manos incitándolo a tocar más, mientras le sonreía de lado. Luego de quitarme los jeans, volví a mi posición anterior: recostado sobre el rubio, besándole, cambiar sus labios por el cuello, y cambiar éstos por su pecho, mordisqueando sus pezones de forma lenta, haciendo que se pongan duros. Al fin me deshice de sus bóxers. Con mi mano izquierda sostuve sus manos por sobre su cabeza, cosa de que no se moviera; mientras que con la otra, la derecha, le masturbaba. Metí tres dedos a su boca. No podía simplemente esperar a que estén bien lubricados, así que me entretuve lamiendo su erecto y excitado miembro. Cuando ya estuvieron listos, fui metiéndolos uno a uno en su entrada, escuchando esos agradables sonidos que salían de la boca de Deidara.

Me posicioné entre sus piernas. Cambié mis dedos por mi "amigo" cuando sentí que su recto estaba ya dilatado. Al estar totalmente dentro de él esperé unos momentos a que se acostumbrara. Yo, desde luego, no era nada nuevo en esto. Enredó sus piernas en mí, y me indicó que quería seguir con un sexy movimiento de caderas. Comencé un vaivén lento, que al poco tiempo reemplacé con uno rápido y duro, a lo que el rubio respondió con muecas de placer y gemidos con mi nombre en ellos… espera… ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

**-Mmm… Danna! Ahh! Ahh… Danna… **-¿por qué me llama Danna?

**-Ahh… Deidei, no sabes lo sabroso que eres… **-una macabra sonrisa surcó mi rostro. En un arrebato añadí más fuerza a las estocadas, llegando al éxtasis de mi Dei.

**-¡KYAA! ¡Danna! **–lágrimas caían de esos hermosos orbes azules.

**-Qué pasa Dei? **–le dije inocentemente-** ¿Qué lo quieres más fuerte? Como digas. –**Añadí sarcasmo a la pregunta.

Al ir cada vez más fuerte, el ojiazúl no tardo en venirse entre ambos vientres. Lo que me produjo una mayor excitación, haciendo que yo también me corra, aunque a diferencia de éste, en su interior. Luego de unas cuantas estocadas más, salí victorioso de aquella entrada que tanto placer me transmitió.

**-Te amo Dei… **_**mi**_** Dei. **–le besé la frente y abracé de forma protectora, a lo que respondió con una agradable sonrisa, correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

**-Yo te amo más, Danna. **–cerró sus ojos como si estuviera durmiendo, pero al poco tiempo frunció el seño y me preguntó:-** Danna… ¿no querías hablar de algo importante?**

-**Ahh, sí. Los cuerpos… ¿tú las mataste?**

**-Fue Hidan. Está enojado conmigo porque no le envié sus sacrificios diarios. Así que usa mi nombre cuando mata por su extraño dios. Ya te había hablado de que no me gusta matar a chicas inocentes… no si están solas. Yo las mato únicamente si están en un espacio lleno de gente… gente inocente por todas partes… un atentado a un político corrupto que se lleva millones de víctimas inocentes... **–sonreía triunfal ante su oficio. Como si matar a inocentes fuera un arte.

**-Sí, ya me hablaste de eso… Volviendo a lo de antes… ¿te gustó? **–le dije seductoramente, y con una sonrisa de lado.

**-No. Me encantó. **–se acercó para besarme.-** y a ti? **–habló sobre mis labios

**-Mmm… no estuvo mal… jm, pero qué digo. Estuvo genial Deidei **–le besé. Me coloqué de nueva cuenta sobre él. Acaricié su bien formado abdomen. Al llegar a su miembro, lo acaricié lentamente, haciendo que mi contrario soltara unos suaves sonidos de placer desde su garganta. De seguro mañana no sólo le dolerá el trasero… sino también su garganta je.

Nos separamos por falta de oxígeno. Dimos a un hilo de baba la labor de unirnos. Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos nos pedían un descanso. Nos recostamos en la cama, desprendí las sábanas rojas para cubrirnos, y dormimos abrazados.

Nos despertamos por un grito del pelinegro, el cual nos encontró totalmente desnudos, con las sábanas que nos cubrían sólo lo necesario. Abrazados y sonrojados. Antes, soñando quién sabe qué.

**-Sa-Sasori… tú… me-me engañas c-con este?... ¿y en mi propia casa?**

**-Sí **–le dije lo más indiferente posible.

**-Hubiera preferido un **_**no es lo que parece**_–dijo el ojirrojo antes de que sus lágrimas rompieran a caer de sus ojos cual cascada.-** ¡Te odio!**

**-Espérame abajo. **–Itachi se fue corriendo-** Dei, por ahora vete, tengo que hablar con Itachi. Espérame en la plaza Norte. Y no le digas a nadie que me conoces… y mucho menos tus verdaderos nombre y apellido. Procura pasar desapercibido. Y si ves a Hidan llámame ok?**

**-Hm**

**-Te amo –**le besé dulcemente, correspondiendo el anterior.

Se vistió sensualmente, dándose cuenta de que yo no aparté mi mirada ni un segundo de él.

Bajé las escaleras, seguido de mi hermoso Deidei. Él se fue hacia el lugar indicado; yo, hacia la cocina. Me encontré a un Itachi realmente deprimido.

**-Y-yo… todo lo que he hecho por ti… y tú… me desprecias así…** -habló entre sollozos.

**-Mira Itachi, voy a decirte la verdad. No me arrepiento de haberte engañado con Dei. Aunque me duele verte así. Yo… supongo… estoy seguro de que alguna vez te amé. Hasta el día en que lo conocí te amé… Solo… que ya no lo recuerdo. No recuerdo cómo te amé, cómo te hacía el amor cada noche, cómo es que no podía vivir sin ti ni un solo segundo de mi vida… Yo sí te amaba… hasta que llegó él a mi vida. Al principio no quería darle importancia, quería creer que yo no podía amar a nadie más que no fueras tú pero… ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no te hacía el amor… sólo era sexo para mí. No disfrutaba los momentos que pasábamos juntos, sólo disfrutaba de él… hasta el momento en que ya no lo soporté más y tuve que hacerlo mío. Yo… lo siento. En verdad lo siento. Ita, por favor perdóname **–negué con la cabeza-** no, no debes perdonarme. No servirá de nada que me perdones. Te quiero Ita… pero no te amo. Lo amo a él…**

**-De acuerdo. Ya que me has dicho la verdad… Te amo Sasori. Y sólo quiero tu felicidad… Te-te perdono… aunque me duela en el alma verte con él… **-lágrimas salían de sus orbes rojos, sin embargo tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su perfecto rostro.-** S-sólo quiero un último- **no le dejé terminar. Sabía qué es lo que quería, así que se lo concedí. Le besé tiernamente en los labios, aunque no como hubiera deseado… no sentí absolutamente nada al besarle. No era como besar a mi rubio… ¡Deidara! ¡Lo olvidé! Debo ir a la plaza Norte! Me separé de él de forma lenta-** Gra-gracias **–me sonrió vagamente-** ve a buscar al amor de tu vida… **-sin decir nada me levanté e hice lo que el pelinegro me pidió.

Ya en la plaza, logré divisar al ojiazúl. Pero para mi mala suerte, cerca de él estaba también el alvino… Hidan.

Tomé mi móvil y llamé a mi amado. Dos tonos y contestó:

**-Danna?**

**-Camina sin mirar atrás, está Hidan y bastante cerca de ti. No sé si te ha visto, sólo camina despreocupadamente. Ve por dónde haya más gente, y nunca mires hacia atrás. Por nada del mundo mires hacia atrás. **–¿por qué tanta preocupación por que no vean a mi rubio? ¿qué es lo que pasará si Hidan lo encuentra? No lo sé y no quiero averiguarlo, por ahora que no se encuentren es la mejor opción. Si su líder de banda se llega a enterar que pasó la noche conmigo, un policía, lo matará. No soportaría que le hagan daño a mi pequeño artista.-** te estaré vigilando, tú no te preocupes, sólo no mires hacia atrás.**

**-Hm**

Hasta que pude guiarlo fuera de los ojos del religioso, estuvimos en contacto sólo por medio de nuestros celulares. Luego de media hora nos reencontramos en mi departamento de la ciudad. Allí sólo hay un dormitorio, un living, una cama de plaza y media, un escritorio lleno de papeles y archivos, un baño y un armario (ordenado todo en su sitio).

Sin importarme nada, tomé a mi rubio y lo azoté contra el escritorio, aventando todos los papeles y archivos al suelo. Un pequeño quejido emanó de su garganta. Sin prestarle atención, abrazó mi cuello con sus brazos y esperó con los ojos entrecerrados a que me acercara para besarle. En efecto, hice lo que esperaba mi rubio. Además de pasar mi mano por debajo de su camisa, sacando un suave gemido que murió en mi boca, como si me lo hubiera tragado.

Pero no quería volver a hacerlo. Así que me separé de mi hermoso rubio de orbes azules y lo miré a los ojos con una extraña, pero sincera sonrisa, rara vez vista en mí. Coloqué mi mano derecha sobre su mejilla izquierda y le dije cuánto le amo.

**-Yo también te amo Danna hm. **–mi pequeño se sonrojó ante el comentario.

Me senté en la silla de mi escritorio y, tomando de las caderas a mi ojiazúl, lo senté en mi regazo.

**-Dei… ¿por qué matas a inocentes?**

**-Porque es un arte hm**

**-Mh?**

**-El arte es efímero. La vida es efímera. No puedo estar eternamente matando una persona. Esa persona no puede quedarse al borde de la muerte eternamente. Eso es lo que me gusta. Yo estoy robando de una manera efímera, la vida de la otra persona.**

**-El arte es eterno Dei, ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo? Crímenes nunca dejarán de haber. Hay que investigarlos uno por uno, y no se acabarán. Puede que acabes todos los archivos de tu escritorio, pero nunca terminarás con el crimen del mundo. El crimen es eterno Deidei.**

~FIN CAPITULO 1~

Merezco comentarios?

amenazas de muerte? TwT

les gusto?

espero que sí ^^

ok, nos leemos otro día!

en lo posible, el martes que viene les traigo la conty!

y mañana la de HOLA! ok, ya dejo de hacer publicidad ;_;

nos leemos sayoo!^^


End file.
